Newton
Newton is a s by South Korean boy group, Monsta X. The single and music video were both released on July 27th, 2017. Lyrics Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon, I.M Romanization= han sungane ni byeolbichi nal heundeulgo chalnaye sungane ni mam wiro nae dalkomhan shimjangeun tteoreojyeo beoryeosseo ikkeullideut byeonhago isseo saerobge iksukhal deut mwonga dareun neukkim chyeojin naye modeungeol kkaewobeorineun him naneun araya hae modeun iyureul neoege hyanghaneun sesang modureul geobuhal su eopshi kkeullige han maeryeogeul byeolboda deo byeol gateun byeoren dalkomhan shimjang gadeukhal geoya neoraneun banjagineun byeore na meomulleo isseulge eonjena nan balkhyeo naesseo nal danggineun geon ni maeryeogin geol niga woninin geol byeolboda deo byeol gateun neoye banjagineun nunbit ttaemuningeol neo ttaemunin geo gatae bitnaneun byeoreul mattaen naye moseub achimcheoreom gibuni joa Feeling good like that itji mothal i neukkim nal sangkwaehage hae dashi nal neoro chaewojwo pop it up refresh igeon machi inryeok gateun geot nuguna neoege danggyeojyeo beoseonal su eopge haneun dalkomhan geureon maeryeogingeol myeot beoneul bwado saeroun neon naege eonjena ttokgateun ilsang soge naega domangchyeo nagal yuilhan muningeol i badamajeo neol hyanghae pado chyeo na jamdeul su eopseo niga saenggakna kkum majeo ontong neo neoro gadeuk hal mankeum byeolboda deo byeol gateun byeoren dalkomhan shimjang gadeukhal geoya neoraneun banjagineun byeore na meomulleo isseulge eonjena nan balkhyeo naesseo nal danggineun geon ni maeryeogin geol niga woninin geol byeolboda deo byeol gateun neoye banjagineun nunbit ttaemuningeol haneure byeoreun manko manchiman neon jigueman itneun byeoriya unseokcheoreom neoege tteoreojin nae shimjangeul ganjik haejwo Fruit boda deo fruity Beautiful and pretty binti bodaneun gwiti taega najana neon imi neon naye first (uh) ireon neukkim best (yes) byeorebyeol styledeul da byeollo neo ppaego bye ibyeoreun jakbyeollo byeolboda deo byeol gateun byeoren dalkomhan shimjang gadeukhal geoya neoraneun banjagineun byeore na meomulleo isseulge eonjena nan balkhyeo naesseo nal danggineun geon ni maeryeogin geol niga woninin geol byeolboda deo byeol gateun neoye banjagineun nunbit ttaemuningeol |-| Korean= 한 순간에 니 별빛이 날 흔들고 찰나의 순간에 니 맘 위로 내 달콤한 심장은 떨어져 버렸어 이끌리듯 변하고 있어 새롭게 익숙할 듯 뭔가 다른 느낌 쳐진 나의 모든걸 깨워버리는 힘 나는 알아야 해 모든 이유를 너에게 향하는 세상 모두를 거부할 수 없이 끌리게 한 매력을 별보다 더 별 같은 별엔 달콤한 심장 가득할 거야 너라는 반짝이는 별에 나 머물러 있을게 언제나 난 밝혀 냈어 날 당기는 건 니 매력인 걸 니가 원인인 걸 별보다 더 별 같은 너의 반짝이는 눈빛 때문인걸 너 때문인 거 같애 빛나는 별을 맞댄 나의 모습 아침처럼 기분이 좋아 Feeling good like that 잊지 못할 이 느낌 날 상쾌하게 해 다시 날 너로 채워줘 pop it up refresh 이건 마치 인력 같은 것 누구나 너에게 당겨져 벗어날 수 없게 하는 달콤한 그런 매력인걸 몇 번을 봐도 새로운 넌 나에게 언제나 똑같은 일상 속에 내가 도망쳐 나갈 유일한 문인걸 이 바다마저 널 향해 파도 쳐 나 잠들 수 없어 니가 생각나 꿈 마저 온통 너 너로 가득 할 만큼 별보다 더 별 같은 별엔 달콤한 심장 가득할 거야 너라는 반짝이는 별에 나 머물러 있을게 언제나 난 밝혀 냈어 날 당기는 건 니 매력인 걸 니가 원인인 걸 별보다 더 별 같은 너의 반짝이는 눈빛 때문인걸 하늘에 별은 많고 많지만 넌 지구에만 있는 별이야 운석처럼 너에게 떨어진 내 심장을 간직 해줘 Fruit 보다 더 fruity Beautiful and pretty 빈티 보다는 귀티 태가 나잖아 넌 이미 넌 나의 first (uh) 이런 느낌 best (yes) 별의별 style들 다 별로 너 빼고 bye 이별은 작별로 별보다 더 별 같은 별엔 달콤한 심장 가득할 거야 너라는 반짝이는 별에 나 머물러 있을게 언제나 난 밝혀 냈어 날 당기는 건 니 매력인 걸 니가 원인인 걸 별보다 더 별 같은 너의 반짝이는 눈빛 때문인걸 |-| English= In one moment, your starlight shakes me up In just a moment, my sweet heart Fell on top of your heart As if I’m being pulled, I’m changing Feels familiar but different as well You’re the strength that wakes me up from being down I need to know all the reasons All of the world that goes toward you Your charm that pulls me, without being able to resist A star that is more like a star than a star It’ll be filled with sweetness On your twinkling star I will always stay I found out what is pulling me It’s your charm, you’re the reason You’re more like a star than an actual star It’s because of your twinkling eyes I think it’s because of you when I see the starlight I feel good like it’s morning time Feeling good like that An unforgettable feeling refreshes me Fill me up with you again, pop it up refresh You’re like gravity Everyone gets pulled into you Your sweet charms makes it impossible to resist No matter how many times I look, you’re always so new Inside my days that were always the same You’re the only door that I can escape through Even the ocean sends waves towards you I can’t fall asleep at the thought of you Even my dreams are all filled with you A star that is more like a star than a star It’ll be filled with sweetness On your twinkling star I will always stay I found out what is pulling me It’s your charm, you’re the reason You’re more like a star than an actual star It’s because of your twinkling eyes There are so many stars in the sky But you’re the only star on earth Please cherish my heart That has fallen on you like a meteorite More fruity than fruit Beautiful and pretty You look so classy You already shine You’re my first This feeling is the best All other styles are not great Besides you, bye, I’ll say goodbye A star that is more like a star than a star It’ll be filled with sweetness On your twinkling star I will always stay I found out what is pulling me It’s your charm, you’re the reason You’re more like a star than an actual star It’s because of your twinkling eyes Videos Category:Songs Category:Singles